


900 Days

by deathlyhallows92



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captivity, F/M, Missing Persons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlyhallows92/pseuds/deathlyhallows92
Summary: She can barely remember the last time she’d felt the sun on her face or the cool wind brush through her long silver hair. She moved to the window, if that’s what you could call it. Windows open.This one didn’t.It’s double paned. The thickest you could have them and the apartments around them have been empty since they arrived. It’s not like there hadn’t been opportunities, Sure, she’d tried. For the first month or so. Screamed at the top of her lungs and banged against the glass but no one ever heard.





	1. Day 898.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm not the best writer but this idea popped into my head and I had to do it. I'm already dying at the thought of how long we're gonna have to wait to see Season 8 and maybe this will help me not think about it so much. I can't keep rewatching the finale, it's not healthy XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

_Click._

The door shut softly and echoed through the spacious and run-down apartment followed by the sound of the key turning in the lock and then silence. She curled further into the corner of her bare, dirty mattress and wrapped her arms around her legs and sobbed.

“I’ll be back before you know it” he’d said in his soft yet gravelled voice.

She almost believed him. Last time he’d been gone 9 days and she’d been left to her own devices to wander around the crappy apartment she’d never left for the however many years. Never left. She thought to herself and laughed. _Like I have a choice._ She can barely remember the last time she’d felt the sun on her face or the cool wind brush through her long silver hair. She moved to the window, if that’s what you could call it. Windows open.

This one didn’t.

It’s double paned. The thickest you could have them and the apartments around them have been empty since they arrived. It’s not like there hadn’t been opportunities, Sure, she’d tried. For the first month or so. Screamed at the top of her lungs and banged against the glass but no one ever heard. There’d been what she thought was a homeless man once, looking for shelter from the bitter cold in the abandoned apartment facing hers. He’d moved to the window when he first saw her and squinted as she mouthed “help me”. But then he’d yawned and drew back the ratty old curtains and disappeared. She hadn’t seen him since.

When _he_ brought anyone back to the apartment, he’d always enter a few minutes beforehand to lock her in her bedroom and just laugh whenever the latest woman he’d picked up at a bar would ask “you hiding a girl in there?”

He’d just tell them his sister was unwell and was trying to get attention. It always worked of course, no girl could resist his angled, sharp face and lean physique. They’d fall into his bed and forget all about the crying from the other room. _Dumb northern sluts._ She grit her teeth at the memory.

“You think anyone would help you? The Targaryen bitch” he scoffed at her one night. “Don’t you remember what our father did?” #

Another tear escaped as he moved closer and cupped her cheek in his callous hand. He stared right into her eyes and smirked.

“People here don’t easily forgive and forget, Dany.” He released her face and turned away. “You’d do well to remember that.”

She had stood there, staring at him with wide eyes, heart pounding heavily against her chest. Watching as his fists clenched at his sides and shook, would he hit her again? Fly into one of his rages? He’d always warn her not to “wake the dragon”. He’d take all his anger out on her small, fragile body when she did. She’d grown to feel sort of numb whenever it happened, the pain faded with each punch. The fear heighted with each kick. Maybe one day he’d hit her so hard that he’d kill her. Maybe. But soon he’d calm and turn to her with a loving glance and calmly stroke her hair, holding her close.

“You’re mine.”

She gave up.

She moved over to the wall nearest the pathetic little lamp that sat by the mattress and glanced at the tally she’d kept. 897 days. Had it really been that long? With a deep sigh, she turned and grabbed the screw driver she hid in the small hole by the corner of the mattress and carved another marking. 898. She stared at the wall as if her purple tinted eyes could somehow burn through it, if only.

She moved through the hallway and into the kitchen area, this room was the nicest part of the apartment. One of only three rooms that had been renovated alongside the bathroom and his bedroom. She opened the fridge and glanced over the food he’d left for her. He always made sure she had food or a book to read or even an old record to play on the aged record player by the TV that never worked. He made sure she had everything. Except freedom. She took another glance over the food before her.

“Microwave lasagne it is then.” Her sweet voice rang out in the silent apartment.

She placed it into the microwave in front of her and set the timer away, taking a seat at the glass dining table and stared at the vase of flowers in front of her. She didn’t know how long she’d sat there until the little ding sounded, letting her know her meal was ready. She moved around, setting the table and sitting back down to dig into her crappy food and squeezed her eyes tightly.

_No more crying, Dany. No more._

 

* * *

 

 

“Working late again, are we?” The red-haired man in front of him laughed.

Jon Snow glanced up from his computer and stared at the man before him, smirking as he watched him putting on his jacket to head home for the night.

“Aye.” Jon replied. “Some of us do our own work around here.”

Tormund grinned and moved over to Jon’s desk. “Why do that when I can flirt with any woman around and have her do it for me?” He winked. “Besides, half my cases are missing people that are dead anyway.”

Jon frowned and glanced at the file sat open before him and then back to Tormund. “Don’t be like that.”

“Oh come on Jonny boy.” He growled. “Lighten up, why not come join the rest of us for a drink?”

Jon shook his head and sighed. “Maybe another time.”

“You’ll forget how to use that little pecker of yours if you keep finding ways to not come out with us.” Tormund grinned. “You missed the really tall blonde that couldn’t keep her eyes off me last time.”

Jon laughed and stood, moving over to the coffee pot and pouring himself another cup before sitting back at his desk and leaning back in his chair, arching his brow at his friend and shaking his head as Tormund headed for the door, car keys in one hand and his phone in the other.

“You know I’m not like that.” Jon smiled faintly. "I don't do the seedy hook-ups with randomers at bars."

“You need to get over her already” Tormund shook his head. “It’s been a year, she ain’t coming back.”

Jon leaned forward and rubbed his hand over his face and stood abruptly, grabbing his coat and giving in. “Alright, one drink.”

“That’s more like it.” Tormund smirked triumphantly and clapped Jon on the back as they headed out towards Tormund’s rundown little car. Jon shoved his arms through his sleeves and zipped his jacket up, shivering from the nightly breeze, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Crap…my phone. I’ll be back in a sec.” He called out as he jogged back into the station.

Tormund sighed and unlocked his car. “Hurry up.”

Jon ran to his desk and opened the top drawer, picking up his phone and closing the drawer softly, he turned to the door but stopped and glanced back at the file on his desk. The picture laying on top of the report staring back at him. Those big, purple eyes calling to him. He paused for a second and looked back towards the door before reaching down and plucking the picture from the file, closing it and shoving the photograph into his pocket and heading for the door.

_I’ll find you, I promise._

He stepped out into the cold night again and glanced up at the sky as snow softly fell before him. He paused to pull the collar of his jacket higher, shoving his hand back into his pocket to grasp the photograph as he ran for his friend’s car.


	2. The Day Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so first I want to thank you all for the comments. I really appreciate it! I'm not always confident in the work I put out and your comments have really helped to reassure me I might be on the right path with this. I'm going to try and update as often as I can but I have moments where I'm in a creative mood and I can just sit and write more and then there are a lot of times where I can't concentrate so i'll do my best to not leave the updates too long.

Jon barely remembered how he’d gotten home the night before, waking up to the sun streaming through the blinds of his bedroom window and the clothes from the night before still on. He sat up and glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand. 8:36am. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he turned towards the doorway as Ghost padded softly into the room, tongue hanging out of his mouth and his red eyes glaring at his owner.

“I know! I’m up” he’d sighed. Taking that as his signal, Ghost bolted for the front door as Jon laughed. Jon quickly changed his shirt, checked himself over in the mirror and followed his dog, grabbing his leash and keys on the way.

“Let’s go”

Jon had barely managed to close and lock the door before Ghost was dragging him down the front steps and across the driveway. Walks with his beloved dog often felt like he was the one being walked, Ghost knew the route they took by heart and would more than often trot on ahead, his leash as loose as Jon would let it. He’d always make sure to turn back and ensure that Jon was still there. Jon smiled as he turned at that very moment, panting from how fast he’d ran down the street, to make sure Jon was in sight.

“Why don’t you keep that beast on a shorter leash?” a voice called from across the street. “That thing looks like it could take down a horse, god knows what it’d do to an actual human!”

Jon glanced over and scowled as he was faced with a tall, gangly looking man with shocking silver hair. Hair just like… her. He opened his mouth to reply but the man laughed at something the woman by his side whispered to him and they sauntered off around the corner and out of sight. Ghosts bark sounded off ahead and Jon shook his head. He was sure he’d seen that man before, the hair was too close to the picture he carried with him everyday. He reached down, expecting to find his jacket but his hands found thin air.

* * *

 

A streak of sunlight glared at her through the hole in the wood nailed across her window. Dany sat up and raked her hands through her hair, unknotting all the tangles she could find from her restless nights sleep. She stood and stretched, glancing towards the doorway before yawning and making her way out into the living area.

“Hi.”

She stopped dead in her tracks and glanced towards her right as she came face to face with a beautiful brown haired young woman wrapped in a towel. Dany’s eyes widened as she tried to form a reply.

“I’m Doreah. Vis told me he had a sister but I didn’t think I’d even meet you!” She grinned and stepped towards Dany who took a step back.

 _He_ stepped into the room at that moment, zipping up his hoodie and glared at the two women. Dany could already feel herself sinking back into herself as she moved further back towards her room. Her brother’s eyes burned through her as he moved towards the woman in front of her, his arm falling around her shoulder and turning her towards him.

“Why don’t you go get dressed, I need to speak to my sister”

Dany could already hear the sharpness biting through his voice as the girl nodded and disappeared into the other room. Her brother rounded on her then, stalking over. His whole body radiated venom as he advanced on her, gripping her wrist and dragging her back into her room, he threw her onto the mattress and closed the door behind himself.

“What did you say to her?!” He demanded. “What did you tell her?”

Dany shook her head, her voice failing her as he moved closer and glared down at her. “I told you not to talk to anyone, why do you never listen?”

“Viserys, please.” Dany’s replied.“I didn’t say a word to her, I promise.”

He shook his head and sighed, glancing towards the door and back again, clearly debating what to do next. Dany drew her legs to her chest and watched him pace in front of her, she feared the dragon was now awake.

“Please, I didn’t know you were home” She spoke, “I’ll stay out of the way.”

Viserys considered what she’d said for a moment before his eyes darted over her again. “It’s okay, dear sister. I believe you.” He moved towards her then, sitting down beside her and gently placing his arm around her, drawing her towards him and shushing her whimper, brushing a hand through her hair and placing a kiss to her temple. He stood then and disappeared from the room, the sound of the key turning in the lock letting Dany know she wasn’t showering this morning.

* * *

 

Jon had headed straight home, letting Ghost back inside and rushing to grab his jacket and badge before heading off to work immediately. He’d stepped through the doors of the station, passing by the front desk and moving through to the back. He wasn’t surprised to find Tormund’s desk empty, his friend had obviously not bothered to turn in for his shift just yet. Jon shook his head smirked as he moved further down towards his own desk, his eyes staring down at his feet as he contemplated his run in that morning with the silver haired man.

“Jon, hey.”

Jon’s eyes shot up to find his brothers fiancé standing before him, a warm smile plastered on her gorgeous face, she had her hand resting on her round belly as she moved towards him, pulling him into a short embrace.

“Margaery, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” He grinned. “Has Robb finally gotten himself arrested?”

Margaery laughed and shook her head. “Not yet.”

Jon gestured for her to take the seat on the other side of his desk and he threw his jacket over the back of his own chair and took a seat. He placed his badge before him and tried to resist the urge to open the file still sat before him, instead looking back towards the woman before him. Raising his eyebrow as if to say _continue_.

“Actually, I wanted to surprise Robb for his birthday.” Margaery said. “I was hoping you’d join the family for dinner tonight at our place.”

“Yeah, of course. Count me in.” He replied instantly.

Margaery stood and grinned. “Great! I’ll see you at eight then.” She didn’t bother waiting for his reply before she swooped down and kissed his cheek, strutting off towards the door. Jon brushed his hand over his cheek and felt his skin grow warm. He’d always found it hard not to blush in front of her ever since they’d met. Both Jon and Robb had a crush on the beautiful Tyrell girl when she’d waved over at them from across the hallway as they’d stood in front of their lockers one morning at school. Robb had, of course, gotten there first to ask her out. Jon had never been good at talking to girls, that’s why he’d found it so easy with Ygritte, she had always done most of the talking.

“Snow!” His superior’s voice growled out. “You seen Tormund yet?”

Jon swivelled around in his chair and glanced across the room at the older man. “No, sorry. Probably won’t be seeing him for another hour or so, I’d bet.”

“Send him my way when you do then.” Detective Seaworth shook his head.

Jon nodded and watched him walk away, turning back to his desk and flipping the file open, staring down at the report of Daenerys Targaryen’s disappearance once more.

* * *

 

She’d heard them leave earlier, the muffled sounds of laughter and the front door closing behind them. Dany faced the wall then. The screwdriver held firmly in her hand, her knuckles white as she pushed herself up and scratched another mark on the wall. _899 days._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the chapters will get a bit longer as we go, I have specific story points I want to stick to. I hope this one was enough to keep you lot hooked :)


	3. A Captive. A Car. A Body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been so nice I thought I'd give you a little bit more. We're getting close to Day 900 ;)

Jon rushed towards the door of the restaurant, his hands adjusting his tie as he raced to get inside and away from the snowfall that had suddenly gone from a light sprinkle to what seemed like another one of Winterfell’s huge snow storms. The warmth of the restaurant greeted him once the door was closed behind him. His eyes scanned around the room as he looked for his family. The restaurant’s host approached him and smiled before eyeing him up and down as he stood before him.  
  
“Good evening, sir.” A smile plastered to his face. “Do you have a reservation?”  
  
Jon brushed the snow from his coat as he removed it and turned to the man before him. “Uh, there should be people expecting me.”  
  
“Do you know the name the reservation is under?”  
  
Jon folded his coat over his arm. “I’m not sure, it’ll be either Stark or Tyrell.”  
  
The man nodded. “Ah, yes. If you’ll follow me.”  
  
Jon gave a stiff nod and followed the man as he wove between the busy tables of the restaurant, stopping before the table in question.  
  
“It’s about time!” Robb grinned and stood to hug his half-brother.  
  
Jon returned the hug and laughed. “Like I would miss your birthday.”  
  
“Well you missed mine!” Sansa’s snarky reply came.  
  
Robb released Jon and returned to his seat as Jon glanced over at the red haired young woman in question, Sansa had a small smile on her face as her blue eyes met his. “It’s alright, I understand. Work has kept you far too busy lately.”  
  
“I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you.” Jon said as he took his seat beside Arya who greeted him with a punch to the shoulder and a wink. “You haven’t ordered yet, have you?”  
  
“No, we were waiting on mother and father, here they are now.” Bran nodded towards the door as his parents appeared.  
  
Ned and Catelyn Stark approached the table and greeted everyone before everyone ordered. Jon was engaged in a rather amusing story from Arya about her recent adventures in Braavos. She’d been away with a close friend by the name Gendry for a short holiday. She’d blushed furiously when Sansa had teased her for the fact that she’d been alone with an older boy for 2 weeks in another country though she denied anything happened when questioned. They were interrupted by the sound of a fork clinking against a glass as Margaery stood and smiled down at her fiancé.  
  
“I’d like to thank everyone for coming tonight.” She brushed a hand over Robb’s shoulder. “Robb and I found out the other day that we’re having a boy.”  
  
Everyone cheered and clinked their glasses together, wishing Robb a happy birthday and congratulating the happy couple on their news. Jon’s phone buzzed in his pocket, when he glanced down at who was calling, he was quick to stand and excuse himself. He headed for the door, his coat forgotten on his seat as he stepped out into the bitter cold.  
  
He hit the answer button and grinned. “Tormund. Are you drunk again?”  
  
“Sorry to let you down but no, Detective Blue Balls, I’m very much sober.”     
  
Jon laughed and shook his head. “Then what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?”  
  
“You wanted me to inform you if anything about your case came up.” Tormund replied. “It has.”  
  
Jon’s grin fell from his face as he glanced back at the restaurant, watching his family laughing at another joke Robb was sharing. Jon shivered and cursed himself for forgetting his coat. “What’s happened?”  
  
“There was some prick in here earlier asking if there was anymore information on your missing girl.”  
  
Jon frowned. “Who was it?”  
  
“Said he was her brother. Not sure why he bothered though, he was with Seaworth for barely even five minutes before he raced out”  
  
_Her brother_ , Jon scowled and raked a hand through his hair, _could it have been the man he saw earlier?_  
  
“What did he look like?” Jon grit his teeth and moved closer to the door. “Tall, with a sharp face and silver hair?”  
  
“That’s him, why?”  
  
Jon shook his head, forgetting that Tormund couldn’t see him. “I think I saw him earlier today.”  
  
“Yeah well, The guys a tool. You coming back in tonight?”  
  
Jon sighed and headed back inside. “Not tonight, I’ll be in first thing though, thanks for the call.”  
  
He returned to the table, hanging up and striking up a conversation with his father, he couldn’t think about _her_ right now, he felt like she was all he ever thought about.

* * *

 

  
Dany sat up at the sound of the door to the apartment slamming. She had spent the whole day sat in the same spot, staring into space and wondering how long she would be left without the freedom to even eat, She pushed herself against the wall as the door to her room opened and her brother stormed in, his eyes wild and his chest heaving as if he’d been running. He rushed over to the small set of drawers in the corner, stuffing whatever clothing he came across into the duffle bag he was carrying, Dany watched him as he moved around, confusion dancing across her face as she slowly stood.  
  
“What’s going on?”  
  
Viserys turned, darting around the room. “We’re leaving. Get your shoes”  
  
Daenerys frowned and shook her head. “I don’t have any, remember?”  
  
“Fine, you can go without then. Let’s go” Viserys growled, disappearing into the other room.  
  
She could hear the sound of his dresser being opened and more rustling as he packed his own bag, his bedroom door slammed closed a few moments later and she could hear him moving around in the other room. He returned a moment later before grabbing her wrist tightly, telling her to grab her own bag and dragging her towards the door.  
  
Dany struggled to keep up with his pace as he dragged her down the staircase of the building and out into the cold night, her feet sinking into the freezing coat of snow that was settling on the ground outside the building. Dany glanced around, eyes taking in her surroundings as she found herself outside for the first time in years. Viserys tugged on her arm harder as he dragged her towards his expensive car, it was the only possession he’d manage to keep after the incident with their father years ago.  
  
“Don’t bother screaming.” He glanced back at her. “There’s no one here and I’d hate to have to throw you in the trunk.”  
  
Dany nodded her understanding and silently climbed into the back seat as he held the door open for her, throwing in her duffle bag and climbing into the front seat a moment later. He made sure to lock the doors and turned to face her again.  
  
“You make a sound and I’ll slap you so hard your teeth will fall out, you hear me?”  
  
Dany nodded and shrank back into the seat, trying to put as much distance between herself and her brother as the car would allow, she turned towards the tinted windows and gripped the seat belt as she locked it into place. Viserys started up the car and sped off down the street. Dany’s heart was racing as she watched his grip tighten on the steering wheel, he didn’t say a word as he kept his eyes firmly on the road in front of him. Dany took a deep breath and sat up.  
  
“Where are we going?” She asked timidly.  
  
Viserys didn’t even look at her, his voice tight. “As far from this god-awful place as possible. I have to do something first though.”  
  
Dany didn’t wait for him to say anything else as she sat back, her eyes downcast as he took another turn.

* * *

 

  
As everyone headed off home for the night, Jon walked with Robb and Margaery to their car, hugging the very pregnant, brunette woman goodbye as she slid into the car. He glanced back at his brother and leaned against the car as Robb lit up a cigarette.  
  
“You know you should really quit.”  
  
Robb raised his eyebrow as one side of his mouth turned up. “Oh yeah?”  
  
“You’re having a baby, Robb.” Jon said. “Those things are no good”  
  
Robb nodded and blew out a cloud of smoke. “I know, I know. I promise I’ll try, but you need to quit too.”  
  
Jon stood up straight. “What do you mean?”  
  
“You need to quit obsessing over that missing girl, Jon.” Robb gripped his shoulder. “You know she’s gone.”  
  
“Not this again.”  
  
“I’m serious Jon.” Robb threw the cigarette to the ground and stood on it, his feet crunching in the thin layer of snow. “I know you have to be everyone’s hero but she’s been missing for so long, surely you don’t think she’s still alive?”  
  
“It doesn’t matter if she is or not.” _Okay, so it matters to me._ “I have to find out what happened to her.”  
  
“Why?” Robb frowned. “You need to live your own life, you spend too much time working. You should find yourself a nice northern lass.”  
  
Jon grinned. “Oh, like yours?”  
  
“Okay, you got me there.” Robb chuckled. “Though Margaery is more northern now than she used to be.”  
  
They shared a smirk and then Jon’s face returned to it’s usual sombre pout. “I’ll stop working so much once I find her.”  
  
“What is it about her?” Robb asked. “You’ve never gotten this seriously involved in a case since you started that job.”  
  
Jon shook his head and took a step back. “I can’t explain it, I just feel like I know her.”  
  
A knock on the car window interrupted Robb before he could reply, the window slowly wound down and Margaery called out that they should get going as the snow started to fall again. They quickly hugged and Robb offered Jon a lift home but Jon declined, choosing instead to walk home reasoning that he lived so close by anyway. His phone buzzed in his pocket as he made his way up towards his front door ten minutes later. When he glanced at the screen, he laughed at the drunken jumble of words on the screen from Tormund. He was tackled a second later by Ghost jumping up at him.  
  
“Hey boy.” He laughed at Ghost licked at his face. “Good to see you too.”

* * *

   
The car came to a stop and Dany jolted awake, having barely slept the last few nights, she sat up slowly, unbuckling her seat belt as her brother stared straight ahead, not making a sound. She could barely make out where they were through the dark glass of the window.  
  
“Get out.” He spat. “I need your help with this.”  
  
Dany scrambled for the door handle once the lock clicked, practically falling out onto the ground as she landed heavily on the cold ground. She stood quickly and glanced around to find herself in the woods. She frowned as Viserys moved around the car towards the trunk, he opened it and took a deep breath, eyes staring down at the open trunk. Dany slowly made her way towards him, not yet looking at what he was staring at.  
  
“Grab the bag.” His voice almost echoed through the empty woods.  
  
Dany’s eyebrows knitted together as she stared at him, confused. She moved towards the trunk and reached her hand down towards it, her hand landing on something soft and very cold. She glanced down and her scream caught in her throat as her eyes landed on the body laying inside.  
  
_Doreah._

“Be quick about it, I’ll have to carry her.”

Dany nodded, grabbing the bag her brother threw to the ground beside her. He reached inside and pulled the body from the trunk, slamming it closed and stalking off into the woods, Dany following obediently behind him, her bare feet crunching in the leaves. The snow hadn’t fallen too hard around here, the trees providing cover.

“This will do.” Viserys’ voice rang out as he threw the body to the ground.

Dany dropped the bag and opened it, inside she found two shovels, some bin bags and an axe. Her heart raced as she glanced at her brother, handing him a shovel and picking one up herself. Viserys eyed her and then looked back the body on the ground before he spoke.

“Start digging.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna be changing in the story with the next chapter or so, some big things will be happening and I can't wait to share them with you.


	4. The Woods

Dany shivered as another winter breeze blew through the trees, she wiped at her forehead, throwing the shovel to the ground and wrapping her arms around herself. They’d been digging for what felt like hours, neither of them had said a word and Dany was worried about her brother’s current mental state. She had yet to process the fact that he’d murdered someone and now she was helping to dispose of the body.

“Did I say you could stop?” his voice cut through her sharply.  
  
Dany bit her tongue to keep herself from saying what she was really feeling as she moved over to him while glancing down at the body hastily wrapped in black bin bags. She swallowed the bile rising in her throat as she tentatively reached over and placed a hand on her brother’s shoulder. Before she could even move he’d wrapped his arms tightly around her and sighed deeply against her neck, gripping her in the tightest hug he’d ever given her.   
  
“Help me put her in there.”   
  
Dany stepped back, eyes wide. “Sometime tonight Dany!”  
  
Viserys sighed, kicking out at the body and Dany stared as it rolled into the ditch before Viserys bent down, picked up both shovels and thrust one at her. Everything after was almost a blur before Dany was sat in the back of the car again, dirt smudged on her face and sweat on her brow. Viserys was in the driver’s seat, facing away from her in silence. Dany sat forward hesitantly.

“Vis-"  
  
The sound of the engine starting caused Dany to jump in her seat before Viserys was peeling out of the clearing they’d been parked in. She sat back, eyes watching her brother as he had yet to say a word since returning to the car. Dany barely registered the call pulling to a stop before he was climbing back out and walking around to her door.  
  
“Out.”  
  
Dany hastily exited the car and shivered as Viserys slammed the door closed and moved away from her, opening the trunk. She couldn’t see much from how dark it still was but she could see that they were still in the woods but in a different clearing now, the sound of leaves blowing across the ground and the light snowfall coming through the trees distracted her long enough for Viserys to finish whatever he had been doing.  
  
He nudged at her shoulder. “Walk”  
  
“What?” She asked, her voice shaking.  
  
“Walk.”   
  
She took a small step and slowly walked further into the woods, Viserys heavy footsteps following behind her. Dany’s feet felt numb from being out in the cold so long without her shoes but the silence between her and her brother had her more worried. She made the mistake of glancing back and found herself holding back a scream when she glanced her brother holding the axe from earlier. He took a deep breath and met her eyes.  
  
“I’m sorry, Dany” He spoke softly “You’ve seen too much.”  
  
“Viserys, please”  
  
He pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes downcast. “I didn’t want any of this. You have to know that!”  
  
Dany choked back a sob as she wrapped her arms around herself and Viserys took a step towards her, placing the axe carefully on the ground and reaching towards her, his hands gripping her shoulders. His eyes glistened from the tears he was trying to hold back. No matter what you thought of him, Viserys loved his family fiercely, he made sure he always made people see that. Dany felt a single tear slide down her cheek as he stepped back, the moment between them broken, his hand reaching down for the axe.  
  
“I promise I’ll make it quick.”  
  
Dany shook her head. “You don’t have to do this, I’m begging you.”  
  
“I already told you, you’ve seen too much.” His face hardened. “Just like she did.”  
  
Dany felt her temper flare at that. “You know she had a name.”  
  
Viserys gripped the axe harder and glared at her, Dany had no idea what had come over her. She never stood up to him like this before but something had suddenly awakened inside of her as he stood before her trying to justify murdering someone.  
  
“She could have told someone.”   
  
Dany almost laughed despite her anger. “Told someone what, Vis? That you were keeping your sister locked up inside a crappy little apartment?”  
  
His eyes widened at that. The colour in his cheeks darkening as he lowered the axe to his side and pointed one of his long, thin fingers at her, nostrils flaring and eyes ablaze.   
  
“You don’t want to wake the dragon, Dany.” He spat. “You know what happens when you wake the dragon.”  
  
Dany unwound her arms from around herself and clenched her fists at her side, her face hot as she took a step towards him. “Are you gonna hit me again? You’re already planning to kill me, right?”  
  
The slap across her face echoed through the large clearing, Dany gripped her cheek and felt the trickle of blood from her lip. She watched as he flexed his hand and advanced on her further. _The dragon was awake now._ It took another steely glare from him before the fear kicked in once more and Dany began to regret trying to standing up to him. Viserys’ hand shot out and gripped her wrist, dragging her towards him.  
  
“You may be my sister but remember this” he leaned in closer, his mouth pressed closely to her ear. “You are worthless, without me you wouldn’t last a day in this shit hole town.”  
  
He stood back, shoving her back and causing her to lose her footing. Dany landed on her back, her hands grasping the cold, muddy ground as she stared back at him. “How would you even know, _brother_? You’ve locked me away for years away from the world, why?”  
  
Viserys seemed to be visibly taken aback before he composed himself, resting the axe against his shoulder and watching as she gingerly stood up once more. Dany wiped at her cheek, the feeling of his hot breath still present as she stood her ground before him.  
  
“I was protecting you, I told you that.”   
  
Dany laughed. “Protecting me? How? By starving me? Beating me?”

“I wanted to make you strong” He shot back at her. “You needed to be strong!”  
  
“What are you talking about?”

Viserys’ face softened for a fraction of a second before his gaze hardened once more. “It doesn’t matter now. You’re a problem and I need to deal with you.”  
  
“A problem? Is that what I am? Is that what _Doreah_ was?”

Dany felt her blood boil as he stood before her, he had the nerve to defend the years he’d locked her away, trying to tell her it was for her protection. All those nights as he’d thrown her against the wall, slapped her and kicked her, all the bruises he’d caused. Every black eye and every fractured bone. All of that for her _protection_?

“What exactly did she do that made you kill her?”  
  
Viserys visibly froze up, the need to defend himself evident. “She wouldn’t stop talking about you, she actually thought you could be friends and go for coffee together like normal people. You’re not normal. You’re my pathetic, weak little sister and you’re not ready for this world.”

She had been too distracted by what he was saying to notice he had approached her once more until he was stood barely a foot in front of her, sneering down at her.

“It was easy, just a flick of my wrist and she was on the ground, just a lifeless _thing_.”

“You’re psychotic!”

Viserys laughed and slapped her again, the force of the slap sending her to the ground again. Dany clenched her fists against the leaves under her palms and closed her eyes, all the pent-up rage bubbling to the surface, she could vaguely hear him apologising for what he was about to do as she turned to face him, the axe raised above his head. She had spent so long being resigned to her fate, never to feel the sun on her face again or to walk down the street breathing in the fresh air but in that split-second Dany realised how much she wanted to live. She kicked out with her foot and rolled to the side as the axe landed with a thud on the ground beside her, Viserys dropping to his knees, clutching at his groin.   
  
“You bitch.” He angrily spat. “I’m gonna enjoy killing you.”  
  
Dany scrambled to her feet, narrowly missing his hand reaching out to drag her back down to the ground. She took off running into the darkened woods. She had no idea where she was running but she knew she had to get as far from him as possible. Her eyes stung from the tears threatening to fall but she refused to shed a tear, now was not the time for crying.   
  
“There’s nowhere to run, Dany!” Viserys called after her. “I’ll find you.”  
  
She didn’t look back as she ducked underneath a fallen tree, twigs crunching under her feet, cutting into her already ice-cold feet. “If I don’t, the wolves will!”  
  
Dany stopped dead at the last statement. She hadn’t thought of what could be lurking in the dark, she had heard tales of the wolves of Winterfell when she was a young girl. They were supposedly the size of horses but she had never given it much thought. She was determined to survive and she would find a way to deal with the wolves should she come across one.

_Keep going, Dany_

_Keep moving!_

Her mind was racing as she kept moving, the sound of Viserys’ voice long faded. The woods were silent as she came to a stop and leaned her back against the nearest tree, clutching her chest as her heart threatened to pound right through her skin. She took a quick look behind her and found nothing but trees and the night’s sky staring back at her. When she turned back she noticed a light in the distance and she didn’t think twice before taking off on another run. Before she knew it, Dany burst through the tree line and found herself in the middle of a road, a car’s headlights ploughing towards her and the sound of the car’s horn blaring at her. Dany raised her arms up to cover her face and waited for the impact but when it didn’t come, Dany lowered her hands and stared wide-eyed at the girl climbing out of the car before her, bright blue eyes meeting her relieved gaze. She was safe.

“Are you alright?” the red-haired girl before her asked.

Dany registered the girl moving towards her as the dark clouded her sight and the ground came ever closer to her.

* * *

 

Jon was roused from his sleep by the sound of his phone vibrating against his coffee table, he hadn’t intended to fall asleep but the long nights at work had finally caught up to him. Ghost’s eyes watched him as he sat up and reached for his phone. Jon barely glanced at the screen before answering.

“Snow.”

The sound of his Davos Seaworth’s voice answered back. “Jon, you better get down here.”

Jon stood immediately, his mind racing. “Is something wrong, sir?”

The next words he heard had him reaching for the chair for some support, his eyes finding Ghosts as he held his breath and his eyes filled with unshed tears.

_“We found her.”_


	5. First Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. I got distracted writing another story I suddenly felt the urge to write XD

_2 years ago…_

_Jon sat at his desk and stared blankly at the computer screen before him. His days had been spent entering data from old case files and he longed for some action, to be out there trying to find people. He wanted that rush that came with reuniting a mother with his lost son. He wanted to bring some closure to those that had been left in a never-ending limbo of nights crying over lost loved ones. He sat back and stretched as his muscles cried out for some stimulation. He stood then and grabbed his mug before heading over to fill it with his fourth cup of coffee that morning._

_“Tired?”_

_Jon turned to see Tormund looking up at him from his own desk, a knowing smirk painted across his lips and his eyebrows arched._

_“Yeah, it was a long night.”_

_Tormund waggled his eyebrows at him cheekily and laughed. “Oh yeah?”_

_“Not like that, you perv.”_

_“Come on, Jonny boy. We all know Ygritte is a firecracker in the sheets”_

_Jon huffed and stared back at him._

_Tormund held his hands up. “Hey, don’t look at me like that, I’m not talking from experience.”_

_“Yeah, alright.”_

_“So you were up all night giving it to her good?”_

_Jon shook his head and smiled to himself, Tormund was always prying for details on other people’s sex lives, despite having a very active one himself, there wasn’t a day that went by without some story about a girl Tormund had picked up at a bar and taken home for the night. Jon was pretty sure Tormund would shag anything he could find as long as it had a pulse and was willing._

_“Alright, ladies. Who wants a new case?”_

_Jon and Tormund immediately turned and called out for the job, causing their senior, Detective Davos Seaworth to jump back as if he was a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar._

_“Not that I’m not happy you both want more work, but I only need one of you. It’s about the Targaryen girl, I’m sure you’ve seen her all over the news.”_

_“Ugh, yeah. You know Jonny can have that one. I’m not going anywhere near that.”_

_Seaworth grinned and handed the file over to Jon who took it happily, walking back over to his desk and sitting down. He almost ripped the file as he tried to open it as quickly as he could. The face staring back at him from the photograph below almost knocked the wind out of him. She was gorgeous. Though she was smiling in the picture, her eyes were telling a different story, they were a gorgeous shade of violet and they were staring straight through him as if she were here in the room standing before him. He beautiful, long silver hair was flowing elegantly across her shoulder and down her back._

_“Good luck with that then, Snow.” Seaworth called over to him. “I’m confident that you’ll find her.”_

_He didn’t wait for a reply before he strolled out of the room. Jon read through the notes on the case and frowned. She had been missing 163 days._

_“I’m gonna make a sandwich run, want anything?”_

_Jon glanced up as Tormund stood over him. “Uh, yeah. My usual.”_

_“K. See you soon then.”_

_Jon returned his gaze to the file and gave it another hard look. 163 days. She had been reported missing by her brother, a Viserys Targaryen. Not much was known about the disappearance but according to his report, the young man had returned to the family home to find the place quiet. Evidence of a struggle. No blood. No ransom note. Jon sighed and sat back, his eyes still focused on the photograph of Daenerys._

_Hmm. What happened to you?_

Present day…

The sun hadn’t quite risen when Jon had rushed out the door and down the street that morning, he  could feel the nerves seeping through his skin as he forced his feet to keep moving, the station was before him and his heart was racing. His thoughts had been a jumbled mess ever since he had ended the call with Seaworth. _We found her._ Jon hated that he hadn’t been around when she had first been brought to the station, this had been his case for the last two years and it had eaten into everyday of his life ever since. Those eyes had stared back at him every time he had opened the case file and looked down at her photograph, something had awakened from the first moment he had seen them. He wouldn’t stop until she was found and now he was about to finally meet her. Jon stepped into the station and immediately had someone throwing themselves into his arms.

“JON! You won’t believe what happened!”

Jon stepped back, his eyes landing on the girl before him.  

“Sansa?”

“…She just ran out in front of my car. I almost killed her!”

Jon barely registered what she was saying as the words continued tumbling from her mouth. He was focused on the fact that _she_ was somewhere in the back, probably being interviewed by Seaworth after having been checked over by a doctor. Sansa’s snapping fingers in front of his eyes brought him back to where he was, still stood facing in the entryway to the station.

“Jon? Are you listening?” Sansa asked, her voice annoyed. “It’s here, isn’t it? The girl you’ve been trying to find?”

Jon opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Seaworth stepping out of the door by the front desk, he coughed to announce his presence and locked eyes with Jon, nodding to him and indicating for him to follow him. Jon told Sansa to go wait at his desk and asked one of the officers to escort her through, promising he would come find her after he had spoken to his boss. He didn’t think twice before heading through to the interrogation rooms, Seaworth at his side, they both paused in front of one of the doors and Jon faced Seaworth, his eyes dancing with too many questions.

“She was found not too far from the city limit, she seems unharmed.” Davos cleared his throat before continuing. “She stumbled onto the road, right in front of your sister’s car. She almost ran her down.”

“Has she said anything?”

Davos shook his head and nodded his head towards the door. “After you.”

Jon took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping inside followed by Davos. Daenerys sat at the table in the centre of the room, nothing but a jug of water and a cup beside her as she glanced away from the door. They both took a seat and Jon finally allowed himself to look at the young woman sat across from them. She was still as beautiful as her picture though maybe a little thinner. She sat with her arms folded across her chest as if she was trying to shrink inside herself. Her eyes were downcast but they hesitantly looked up at Jon and his heart almost skipped a beat as they looked at one another, Daenerys’ eyes teared up lightly and she looked away, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Davos folded his hands in front of himself on the table and sat up.

“Miss Targaryen. I’m Detective Seaworth, this is my colleague Detective Snow. Is it alright if we ask a few questions?”

Daenerys nodded, remaining silent and looking at the table. Jon willed her to look at him again as he coughed and glanced at Seaworth before speaking.

“Would you like some water before we start?”  
  
She simply nodded again and Jon reached out to pour the water, offering her the cup once he had poured it. She looked at it for a moment before taking it from him, their fingers brushing against each other slightly.

“Could you tell us why you were out in the woods?”

“I…” her voice trailed off before she looked at Jon once more. “I was running.”

“Running? Were you trying to get away from someone?”

Daenerys nodded.

“Can you tell us who?”

She shook her head and turned away. Seaworth stood and moved around to the other side and knelt before her, he glanced at Jon before turning back towards her.

“Don’t worry, you’re perfectly safe here. Who were you running from?”

The silence felt like it lasted for hours, Jon had almost given up on getting an answer before Daenerys spoke.

“My brother.”

Seaworth nodded. “Did he hurt you?”

“He tried.”

Seaworth and Jon shared a look before Seaworth stood and sat against the edge of the table, Daenerys finally looked up and unfolded her arms, reaching for the cup of water again. She took a sip and stood herself, moving to the two-way mirror along the wall behind Jon. She hadn’t quite acknowledged how close they were now but Jon turned in his seat and looked her over, his eyes trying to decipher what could have happened to her while she was missing.

“He wanted to kill me.” She finally spoke. “Said I had seen too much.”

“What does that mean?”

Daenerys cast her eyes on Jon, the fear evident on her face. “He…um…he killed someone.”

“And he took you to the woods because you were a witness?”

She nodded once more. “He made me dig her a grave.”

“Her? Who was it that he killed?”

Seaworth was standing once again, concern written across his aging face as he moved towards the other side of the table, standing just by the door. Daenerys looked right at him wrapped her arms around herself once more.

“I didn’t really know her. All I know is her name, she said it was Doreah.”

Seaworth glanced at the two-way mirror and then moved towards the door. “I’ll be right back.”

He disappeared through the door and once it clicked shut softly behind him. Jon was alone with Daenerys in the small room, the silence was deafening and neither of them moved, their eyes firmly watching each other.

“Detective Snow, is it?” Daenerys asked. “Do you know if they found my brother?”

Jon shook his head. “I’m sorry, I don’t know. But don’t worry, we won’t let him find you.”

“He won’t give up, he’ll keep looking until he does.”

“You shouldn’t think about it, you’re free now.”

Daenerys chuckled to herself. “Am I? he’ll always be there…in my mind. Once the dragon is awake, he doesn’t stop until he calms down. He’ll be panicking now that I got away, he’ll be so angry.”

“I’m sorry, the dragon?”

She smiled though there was no warmth behind it. “It’s what he calls himself when he gets angry.”

Jon was about to answer when the door opened once more and Seaworth stepped back inside, Daenerys returned to her seat and Jon glanced up at Seaworth as he stood, his arms folded behind his back. It was silent once again for a few moments.

“We’re going to leave it here for now Miss Targaryen. We have more questions but we’re going to put you up in a hotel room and have some officers guard you, I’m sure you’re tired and need some rest.”

Daenerys nodded and Seaworth nodded towards the door, indicating to Jon that the interview was over for now. Jon stood and followed him to the door, feeling those eyes watching his movement. He turned back and met her gaze, willing himself to show what she needed to see in his eyes.

_I’m here for you._

He gave her the smallest of smiles as he exited the room and closed the door behind himself. Seaworth spoke to some officers stood further down the corridor, telling them to escort Daenerys to a nearby hotel. Jon waited in silence before Seaworth looked at him.

“Why don’t you take your sister home, Snow.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Take the rest of the day off and come in fresh tomorrow, we’ll head to the hotel and ask her some more questions.”

Jon nodded, hating that he would have to wait so long before seeing her again but he moved forced himself to do as he was told, stopping short a few doors away and looking back at Seaworth.

“Sir, if I may.” He shoved both hands into his pockets. “Her brother was here the other day, what did he say?”

Seaworth looked around to see if anyone was nearby. “It was the weirdest thing. He said he had received a call from his sister and that she had hurt someone and needed his help.”

Jon furrowed his brow and looked back, confused. “Uh…”

“I know. The whole thing screamed false. He seemed agitated and like he wanted to be anywhere else but here. I think he was trying to throw us off the trail maybe.”

Jon nodded and headed off to find Sansa.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo I know I'm not giving too much away here, you will get some more answers and another interaction between Jon and Dany in the next chapter but I'm gonna try and draw it out as long as I can because I'm an evil person who likes to torture you :)


	6. Questions, Nightmares and Pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know it's been a while since I updated but I've been so distracted and for that I apologise. It's not the longest of chapters but I got kind of stumped on what else I wanted in this chapter. I figured a little more is better than nothing at all so I hope it's good enough for you lot.

Dany’s eyes roamed across the bland room she currently sat in. The hotel wasn’t awful but after years of being stuck in a dingy old apartment, she needed a bit of colour in her life, the hotel room was full of neutral colours that did nothing to ease Dany’s mind as she replayed the events in the woods over in her head. She had been left to her own devices with a guard outside of the door and so far she had resisted the urge to peer out of the window for fear of seeing her brother stood outside. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Miss Targaryen? It’s Detective Seaworth. Can I come in?”

“Please.”

The door opened slowly as the older man stepped into the room, closing it shut behind him. Seaworth seemed like a warm kind of man, his grey beard and soft eyes reassuring her every time he glanced her way. She felt safe with him around for some reason but she didn’t know why. She had only met the man once. His partner, Detective Snow, unnerved her. He was a handsome young man with a haunted look painted across his face, his smouldering eyes had stayed on her constantly in the interrogation room. It wasn’t that she feared him, however. She felt like she had known him for years even though they had also just met. There was something about him that she felt drawn to and she had to admit that she was disappointed he wasn’t here now.

“Shall we sit?”, Detective Seaworth interrupted her train of thought.

Daenerys nodded and they moved to the small living area. The door opened at that moment and Dany’s eyes immediately flew to it as Detective Snow appeared before her. She felt relief wash over her as he nodded towards his superior and came to join them. Dany took a seat on the small sofa and she folded her hands in her lap. Seaworth placed a recording device in front of her and hit the record button before sitting back and speaking clearly into the room.

“This is Detective Davos Seaworth, I’m here with Detective Jon Snow and I’m going to ask you a few questions, if that’s alright?”

Dany nodded reluctantly.

“State your name for me, please.”

Dany cleared her throat. “Daenerys Targaryen.”

“Thank you. Now Miss Targaryen. I’m going to ask you about what happened in the woods.”

Dany nodded her consent and took a deep breath, steeling herself for what was to come.

“This girl. Doreah, was it?” Dany nodded again. “Was she your brother’s girlfriend?”

“Viserys doesn’t have girlfriends. They’re always just a one-time thing.”

“And was this the same case with Doreah?”

“I’m not sure. I only met her once, so I suppose?”

Seaworth nodded and exchanged a glance with his partner who leaned forward and clasped his hands in front of him. “Could you tell us exactly what happened?”

Dany sat back, wrapping her arms around herself as she turned to look at the window, the blinds were drawn so there wasn’t a lot of light coming through but she could see a small glimmer of sunset streaming through, her eyes teared up as she stood and moved towards the window, her hand reaching out to separate the blinds to peer out.

“I wasn’t supposed to see her. Or rather, she wasn’t supposed to see me.”

Detective Snow stood and joined her by the window. “What do you mean?”

“He doesn’t usually let them stay the night, but he let her and I ran into her the next morning. She was as good as dead by that point.”

“So you think your brother wouldn’t have killed her if she hadn’t stumbled across you?”

“No. He would have sent her on her way like the others. It’s my fault.”

* * *

 

  
Jon clenched his jaw at the mention of this girl’s death being Daenerys’ fault. Her brother had certainly done a number on her over the years of her captivity but Jon wanted to make it clear that Daenerys was the innocent here.

“You can’t blame yourself, your brother killed her.”

Daenerys locked eyes on him then and a small smile tugged at the side of her mouth. “Thank you, Detective Snow, but it doesn’t make me feel any better about it. I helped bury her.”

“Did you fear for your own life?”

“I’m sorry?”

“You say you helped bury her. Was that your own choice or did he threaten you?”

“Well…”

Jon cut her off and approached her, leaving hardly any space between them, he felt her gaze roaming over his form and if he wasn’t so focused on doing his job, he might have blushed.

“So you have nothing to feel guilty about. Your brother is a monster.”

Detective Seaworth cleared his throat and Jon jumped back, Daenerys moved back to the sofa and took a seat once more before her gaze returned to Jon. _Those eyes._ He wanted to drown in them, how could she have this effect on him? He barely knew her but he hoped he wasn’t alone in feeling this…connection. _Get a hold of yourself, Jon._ He shook his head and returned to the chair he had occupied earlier, sharing another look with Seaworth before looking down at his hands. The room remained silent for another moment before Davos spoke.

“What happened after you met her?”  

“Viserys was angry. He wanted to know if I had said anything to her.”

“What could you have possibly said?”

Daenerys sighed and looked to Jon and their eyes found each other’s once more. She maintained eye contact for a moment before looking away and Jon wanted to cry out for her to look at him again. Davos shifted in his seat and stood, pacing before Jon, his hands behind his back as he Daenerys spoke about how her brother was worried that she would have asked Doreah to help her escape. She mentioned that they had left not long after that and Daenerys had been left on her own once more. Jon’s mind began to race as he remembered seeing Viserys and a young woman while out walking Ghost. Could it have been Doreah? It had to have been. Jon mentally cursed himself for not doing anything then.

_How could you have known?_

“He told me to get ready to leave when he returned and that’s when we…”

Jon sat up. “When he drove you out to the woods?”

“Yes.”

“Did you recognise the area at all?”

“No. I didn’t get out much in the last few years.” Daenerys laughed bitterly.

“Of course, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Her voice softened. “It wasn’t your fault.”

Davos stopped pacing then and approached Daenerys, shutting off the recorder and handing it to Jon. “We’ll end this here for tonight.”

They made to leave and as Jon exited the room, he allowed himself another glance of the young woman. He could tell she had been through a lot and all he wanted was to ease her mind and make her feel safe. She nodded her goodbye to him as he closed the door behind him. Jon nodded at the guard as he passed and followed Seaworth down the corridor to the elevator. The entered in silence and stood for a few moments before Jon sighed.

“We need to find him.”

Seaworth merely nodded. “We will.”

* * *

 

Dany rolled over in the bed and sighed, sitting up and glancing around the darkened room. She had been trying to sleep for the last hour and found herself unable to drift off as her mind replayed the interview earlier. She had tried not to focus on Detective Snow as she had answered the questions Detective Seaworth had asked but she had found her eyes always watching the younger man. She had no experience with men but if she didn’t know any better, she could have sworn he was looking at her in a way that left her heart racing. _Did he find her attractive?_ Dany shook her head and padded out of the room towards the bathroom.

_He’s just doing his job, you idiot._

She switched on the light and went about her business. It wasn’t until she looked up at the mirror before her that she noticed how tired she looked. The dark rings around her eyes made her grimace as she splashed some cold water over her face and reached for the towel. Her stomach grumbled and she gave up on the thought of trying to sleep, instead choosing to see if she could go and get some food. Dany moved towards the door and unlocked it. She took a moment to brace herself and opened the door slowly, peering out into the hallway.

“I’m sorry, do you think I could—”

She was met with an empty hallway, her hair flowing over her shoulder as she quickly glanced both ways down the corridor, finding no one there. Her pulse quickened as she closed the door and pressed herself against it, her hand going to her chest.

“Breath, Dany.” She told herself. “You’re fine.”

She turned to reach for the lock and felt her heart drop as a voice spoke from the other side of the room. “Yes, breathe Dany.”

Her hand shook as she fumbled for the light switch instead, flicking it on. She spun on the spot and gasped as she saw her brother stood by the window grinning at her.

“Hello sister.”

Dany’s hand reached back for the door handle as she slowly backed up, Viserys was approaching, his lithe form ready to pounce as Dany yanked the door open and raced down the hallway. She didn’t spare a glance back as she ran. Viserys’ footsteps faded but his voice called out and she stopped in her tracks before the elevator.

“DANY!”

She didn’t think twice before pressing the button before her. The elevator doors immediately opened and Dany stumbled back as her brother stood inside, his hands reaching out and locking around her throat.

“There you are!”

Everything went black and Dany immediately found herself sitting up in bed, her hands reaching for her throat and her chest heaving. She looked around the darkened room and sighed in relief as she realised she had fallen asleep.

_A dream._

_A very real dream._

But it had felt so real. She could still feel his hands on her and could still hear his voice in her mind. She stood and headed into the main room, rushing to the door and throwing it open. The guard outside glanced at her and then inside the room.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes. I’m sorry, I…thank you.”

Dany closed the door behind her and sank to the floor, her arms wrapping around her legs. She took a deep breath and opened the door once more.

“Could you do me a favour?”

The guard nodded.

“Would you be able to call Detective Snow?”

* * *

 

 

Jon approached his front door, his palms were sweaty as he unlocked it and ushered her inside. He closed and locked the door and switched on the hallway light. Daenerys stood before him, his coat wrapped tightly around her small shoulders as she shivered. Jon removed his shoes as she followed suit and escorted her through to the living room, offering her a seat. Ghost was there barely a second later, jumping up beside her and sniffing at the young woman.

“Ghost, down.” Jon snapped his fingers. “I’m sorry about him.”

“That’s alright.” Daenerys laughed and Jon mentally promised himself to remember the sound. “Thank you for taking me in.”

“Of course.” Jon smiled at her. “It’s unusual but anything you need.”

“Oh no! I’m sorry.” Daenerys stood. “Will you be in trouble for this?”

Jon made a move to stand in front of her. “No. No. Don’t worry about it. Seaworth will understand.”

“Thank you.” Daenerys returned to her seat and ran her hand through Ghost’s fur. “I’m sorry for the inconvenience. I just didn’t feel safe there.”

_But she feels safe around you._

_Stop it._

Jon mentally slapped himself. “Are you hungry?”

Daenerys nodded and Jon headed for the kitchen. He returned a moment later with the previous nights pizza. “I’m sorry, I didn’t have time to get any food in.”

“Don’t worry about it. I love pizza.”

“Really?”

“Well, who doesn’t?”

They shared a small laugh and then settled back into silence as they ate. Once he had cleared up Jon showed Daenerys to the spare room. She thanked him once more as Jon promised her that she would be safe, he promised to leave Ghost there to guard her. Daenerys closed the door behind her after he told her to wake him if she needed anything. He told Ghost to stay and headed off to his own room. As he settled into bed, Jon lay back and stared at the ceiling. Jon’s mind wandering to the room next door as silence fell over his small home. Switching the light off, Jon turned over and closed his eyes. He felt better knowing that she was close. He wanted to protect her and what better way to do so than by having her in his own home, right? His thoughts were interrupted when his phone vibrated on the bedside table. He grumbled to himself as he saw that Seaworth had texted him.

_We’ll talk about this tomorrow._

* * *

  
Dany lay back in the soft bed and stared at the closed door. She didn’t know how her night had ended like this but she just knew she would be safe with Detective Snow. It had felt awkward when he turned up at her hotel room and she had practically thrown herself at him, crying on his shoulder and asking him to take her away from there. She had managed to get a hold of herself as they had set off in the car for his home. She apologised for the outburst and explained her nightmare and now here she was.

_He must think I’m pathetic._

Dany threw the blanket off herself and stood, opening the door. She stared at the door across from her and contemplated heading over to it before she decided against it, instead she called for Ghost to come inside and closed the door once more. She settled back into the bed as Ghost curled up by her feet. It had surprised her how quickly he had taken to her and how Detective Snow felt comfortable leaving a stranger with his dog but then she remembered the way he looked at her. It was the same way she had looked at him. Ghost shuffled closer to her then and stretched out on the bed.

“Goodnight.”

She made a mental note to thank him once again in the morning for his hospitality, her hand reaching out to pet Ghost before she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
